Inútil
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Cuando fue a casa de Hawkeye de joven nunca esperó encontrar algo más que sus conocimientos de alquimia pero para su sorpresa y en contra de cualquier pronóstico también encontró a la única persona capaz de llamarle…Inútil en su cara. Royai


Hooola mis queridos lectores de la sección, espero estén bien

Sé que algunos querrán decirme ¿y tu otra historia? Y yo les responderé -.- la llevo conmigo 24/7 xD pero con mis trabajos pendientes me paso el día haciendo tres cosas –Leo (Tarea) escribo (más tarea) y dibujo (todavía más tarea) no tengo tiempo para respirar, pero hace dos días hablando con barbie de que a Roy le afecta lo de inútil sí y solo sí Riza le decía se me encendió el foco y dejando mis pendientes de mañana para la noche escribí xD

Y de verdad, no me olvido de descubiertos, pero también espero que les guste este oneshot.

Aclaro por si las dudas, aquí en mi historia Roy tiene aproximadamente 12 años, es un niño casi entrando a la adolescencia xp y Riza es una bebé

Full Metal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

_**0-0-0-0-0-**_

El día había comenzado mal, malísimo, catastrófico; empezando todo cuando se levantó y fue a dar de cara al suelo; y como un mal presagio, no pudo encontrar su cuaderno de apuntes. Empezó a sospechar que alguien decidió ponerse en su contra para arruinarle el buen humor que obtuvo por su desempeño en clases de alquimia con su maestro, el Sr. Hawkeye, pero lo que completó su fatídico panorama había sido el diluvio que de la nada (puesto que cuando salió estaba más soleado que en cuentos de hadas) le cayó encima a mitad de camino a casa de su maestro.

El hombre al parecer había corrido con la misma suerte que él, de no tener un buen día y lanzaba gruñidos y quejidos como si fuera un dragón escupiendo fuego a los insensatos que se aproximaran a su guarida.

La prueba (víctima) más reciente fue un pobre hombre que en medio de la lluvia se aventuró a dejar una carta recibiendo el cortés agradecimiento de parte del rubio:

**-¿Qué diablos es esto?-**gritó al empezar a leer la carta siendo observado por el hombre en la puerta.

-**Una carta, del Sr. Grumman**-respondió tratando de hacerse el gracioso.

Roy, miraba la escena desde la puerta de la biblioteca, compadeciendo al pobre hombre.

Un chasquido

Fuego

Un grito

Y el humo que quedó a espaldas del cartero como testigo de su huida.

Aquel inocente idiota fue víctima de la furia de su maestro.

Que ciertamente, era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Regresó su cabeza a la gruesa enciclopedia que su maestro le tendió inmediatamente lo vio llegar empapado.

Que por cierto, cuando se enterara que estaba mojando uno de los muebles, de seguro sufriría el mismo destino que el cartero.

Tragó en seco antes de continuar su lectura, en cualquier momento el hombre daría vuelta para interrogarlo y más valía que supiera algo, tal vez así no notaría lo del sillón.

-**Roy.-** lo llamó en aquel tono que le sonaba a ultratumba y pensó que le regañaría -**ven aquí**-

El joven sin hacerse de rogar, dispuesto se colocó junto al rubio.

**-¿Qué se le ofrece Maestro?-**preguntó algo nervioso.

-**Quiero que me ayudes con un pequeño experimento que estoy haciendo**.-Roy asintió, emocionado. En los seis meses que llevaba siendo su aprendiz podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones que le solicitó como asistente.

-**Dígame que debo hacer, maestro.**

-**Observar**.-pronunció lentamente.

-**Observar…-**repitió el muchacho mientras miraba con detenimiento un líquido desconocido en un frasco.

-**Sí y, toma nota de los cambios que puedan presentarse, yo regresaré en unos minutos**.-atento, Roy asentía a cada palabra de Hawkeye-**Pero recuerda…-**La voz monótona cambió a una completamente aterradora que le hizo tragar saliva-**No toques nada.**

-**Sí, señor-**Alcanzó a decir antes de que el hombre saliera de la biblioteca.

Observó como se le indicó y trató de buscar nuevas perspectivas de su ahora, objeto de estudio.

Minucioso y curioso como se le caracterizaba, anotó hasta la cercanía de las hormigas al frasco y en un intento de ahuyentarlas, pues no quería que las hormigas produjeran alguna reacción, empujó la pila de libros a su lado (que sobrepasaban su altura) cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la mesa mandando a volar el frasco que se rompió al llegar al piso.

El sonido del cristal quebrándose le hizo reflexionar el porqué no se quedó en cama.

Seguramente, hubiera preservado su vida.

Pero nooo su madre, Chris Mustang, le gritó a mitad de uno de esos plácidos sueños donde él era el líder del país y todas las chicas lindas usaban faldas, haciéndolo despertar y del susto fue a parar al suelo.

Y ahora…

Se quedaría sin su apuesto e inteligente hijo.

Sería cruel mente asesinado.

Pocos segundos después de que todo se derrumbara, por la puerta, agitados aparecieron los dos inquilinos de la casa.

La hija de su Maestro, Riza, de tan solo 8 años y a su lado, su padre.

Cerró los ojos esperando cualquier réplica de parte de su maestro, que en su cabeza se materializaban en tantas formas que deseó que la tierra se lo tragase, más sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo a su desastre fue totalmente inesperada.

**-¡Tú!-**escuchó la voz furibunda de la niña y abrió los ojos para cerciorarse que su imaginación no le jugaba una broma.-**Eres …eres!!!** –Miró a su maestro que mantenía un gesto cansado y movía su cara de lado a lado, aunque su expresión lo desconcertó al descubrir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro**.-¡Eres un inútil!!-**y así, roja de la cólera, como llegó se fue corriendo rumbo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-**I-inutil**…-repitió con un aire depresivo, con todo lo que le había sucedido, era la palabra perfecta para definirlo. Arruinó algo que de seguro era sumamente importante para su maestro y seguramente el hombre pensaba que sería un fracaso para el mundo de la alquimia.

Hawkeye, preocupado por el comportamiento del pelinegro, que se había hecho bolita en un rincón.

-**Roy, muchacho, no te preocupes, lo que estabas observando era un proyecto de ciencias de Riza, por eso se enojó. Me ha hecho gracia verla así **–se agachó a su altura viéndola inseguridad en sus oscuros ojos.- **No te preocupes, no considero que seas un inútil, después de todo te elegí como mi único pupilo.-**Luego de aquello se puso de pie. –**Venga, vamos a ordenar todo esto.**

El muchacho, quien estuvo casi al borde del llanto, siguió al hombre, ambos ya de mejor humor.

Una hora más tarde la niña de mejor humor, bajó y se encontró frente a frente con Roy, quien venía empapado de la calle con un recado de su maestro.

-**Entonces…**-la niña entrecerró los ojos, analizándole.-**Eres un inútil cuando llueve**.-y como si no hubiera dicho nada, se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando al pelinegro, sumergido en su aura de depresión.

El Alquimista de fuego, ingresó a la sala en busca de su pupilo y revisó con la mirada el cuarto.

Juraba que le había oído entrar.

**-¿Roy?-**le llamó, esperando respuesta.

-**Inútil…otra vez me llamó inútil…** -escuchó los murmullos provenir de un ovillo en una esquina.

Realmente, la situación lo divertía y le hacía olvidar los problemas que estaba teniendo con la familia de su difunta esposa.

**-¡Ah!** –El hombre rió divertido.-**olvidé decirte antes, que no le prestes mucha atención a Riza cuando te llame así, es una palabra que recién aprendió su significado y la usa muy frecuentemente, el otro día su maestra vino a casa diciéndome que, la había llamado inútil porque según Riza no sabía cómo explicar adecuadamente. ¿Puedes creerlo?-**Rió a carcajadas el hombre como pocas veces lo vio.

Quiso creer que el uso frecuente de la palabra inútil en el vocabulario de la rubia fuese momentáneo y que no le volviera a afectar tanto como le afectó aquellos días de su niñez, pero pasado el tiempo y su reencuentro tras volverse a ver en Ishbal, y convertirse en colegas, se percató que la ahora mujer no había olvidado en absoluto el efecto arrollador que la palabra inútil causó (y causa) en su persona.

Y a pesar de todo, de odiar aquella palabra y su significado, el hecho de provenir de ella transformó su mundo, convirtiéndola en el gatillo del arma que le disparaba para infundirle coraje, puesto que, no quería ser visto como un inútil nunca más ante sus ojos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Personalmente pienso que a veces las cosas que menos nos imaginamos que pueden afectar a alguien en su desarrollo, lo hacen y eso quise demostrar en mi historia.

Estoy segura que no es uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero me gustó el final.

Me puse a jugar con los tiempos y espero sea lo suficientemente claro para ser comprendido, espero sus opiniones en los reviews sin más que agregar (aparte que me va a coger la hora para irme para la uni) chao!

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
